


dreams end (pie partners)

by SamShep



Series: Bone Dreams (an Undertale choose your own adventure) [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamShep/pseuds/SamShep





	1. Hi!

Welcome Reader!

If you are reading this chapter than you have stumbled upon this story not as intended. You actually want to click **Goto The Beginning** to start this Undertale choose your own adventure from the beginning. This is just one chapter in the middle of the story.

[Goto The Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565772/chapters/29262303)


	2. dreams end

Pie Partners

You wake up.

"Fuck."

You sit up.

You rub your hands over your face.

Then you and then wipe away the wetness with the back of your hand.

You still have work to do.

You get up.

. . .

[Date: November 17, 2017]  
Haven't had a dream in ten days.  
I think they might really be over.  
  
  
What am I going to do?  
  
  
---  
  
. . .

I found something...

To: Me

Date: November 19, 2017

From: Kate

I found something. We need to talk about what you're planning.

. . .

[Date: November 19, 2017]  
Kate knows something but she won't tell me. She thinks I'm going to run off and be a reckless idiot.  
She thinks that I'm going to get myself killed.  
  
I did not agree with her about that.  
  
And the conversation did not go well.  
  
How am I going to do this without the research, the dreams or Kate?  
Fuck.  
Fuck FUCK **FUCK!**  
  
Alright.  
Alright, I just need to keep my head.  
I just need to keep trying. Keep believing I will figure something out.  
  
I've always managed it before.  
  
  
  
---  
  
. . .

the dreams are gone  
and you are fading  
fading like starlight at dawn  
i can't keep waiting  
just watching you fading  
so i let my mind  
scream.reach.call.cry  
crying out for you  
what else can i try?  
could i warp spacetime?  
should i beg the divine?  
i hope it's not too late  
please help me kate  
so i let my hands  
call.scream.cry.reach  
reaching out for you  
i'm falling. reaching. calling  
like a prayer  
this mustn't be all we can do  
suzy please help. tell me  
sans where  
should i be searching for you  
but the way is unclear  
and i have much to fear  
will my will never find you?  
sans please let me find you  
so I let my heart  
scream.cry.call  
calling out for you  
what else can i do?  
don't know where to start  
and i'm running out of time  
it's the end of the line  
and we're so far apart  
so far away. please sans hear my heart  
i have to persevere (hope)  
i can't let you dissapear (go)  
please hear me volunteer  
so i let my voice  
call.cry.reach.scream  
screaming out for you  
what else can i say?  
there has to be a way  
please gaster  
fucking answer!  
i hear only silence  
just silence  
o n l y ... l. o. n. e. l. y. silence  
sans  
i need this  
please tell me  
at least  
are you safe now  
from that violence?  


. . .

No Subject

To: Kate

Date: November 25, 2017

From: Me

Okay. What do you want from me?

. . .

Don't Be Stupid

To: Me

Date: November Something, 2017

From: Kate

If you are serious about this, if you believe they're in a lot a trouble and you're going to go down there anyway, then you need to be fucking ready. Don't you dare go down there to just fucking die.

Your self preservation instincts suck. That's why you have me, asshole.

I'm not happy about this, you know that. And you need to start listening to me. But I listened to you too. You're right, it's not my job to keep watching out for you. You've got to start doing that for yourself. And you can't keep following me as I go after my dreams. You've got to figure out what the fuck you want and follow that.

I can tell you want this. Not just because you scolded me about it, but because of how much thought you've put into trying to do this right.

You said maybe you would train for it.

Well, tell me what you mean by that and get started as soon as fucking possible.

I love you. And I'm going to help you do this.

You better thank me, fucker, by doing your best to not die.

. . .

[Date: November 27, 2017]  
Kate is helping me now and what she found was big. We have a really good lead on a town in Washington named Ebott. She made me promise to do ridiculous amounts of research before I leave though. And that I can't leave until the semester is done.  
I agreed to those terms.  
  
  
---  
  
. . .

Research

To: Kate

Date: November 28, 2017

From: Me

Something crazy happened today. I got a package delivered to me in a box with no return address. Inside it were two gravity crystals and a note that said: 

You're going to need this.  
\--Suzy

in blocky handwritten letters.

This is insane for multiple reasons. How did someone get a gravity crystal? They literally don't exist in our world? And how the hell did they know I needed these? They're watching me? How?

I wanted answers and if they were watching me, maybe I had a way to ask questions. It's dumb but I decided to fuck logic and I opened a command window on my laptop and typed:  
"Suzy, are you from a different universe?"

Nothing happened. At first. But after almost a minute words started to appear and I actually had a conversation with my mysterious benefactor. (I attached it so you can read it.)

This is pretty fucked up and legitimately scary. Always being watched? Influenced by beings outside this Universe? Even Suzy watching me is creepy. But I'm not going to complain because now I can try to finish the Skeleton Key. This is huge. This is exactly what I needed.

[Attachment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/29998200#pagetop)

. . .

[Date: December 14, 2017]  
Just got out of my last exam. Fulfilled all Kate's requirements. I researched the fuck out of Ebott and passed all my finals. Don't think I will be coming back here though. I mean, I want to see Kate again, but this feels like a life changing decision. Whatever happens next, I know I won't be able to return to do this shit anymore.  
I have my train ticket. I leave Monday. I am putting all my stuff in long term storage and ending my lease.  
I finished the Skeleton Key. Well... I'm pretty sure it works. I need to get there to test it. So, there is really nothing left to do but walk out that door.  
Kate keeps giving me this expression like I'm about to die.  
Not helpful Kate.  
But I'm going to miss her too.  
This really might be goodbye forever.  
  
  
---  
  
. . .

[Open Folder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757746#pagetop)

. . .

I Listened

To: Kate

Date: December 20, 2017

From: Me

You told me a while back that I really need to think about this.

I listened to you. I'm standing in front of the portal right now writing you this message so you know I'm really thinking about this. I'm not just running in reckless.

You said, 'Your life is on the line. You could get trapped forever... You could die.'

You're right, I would be risking everything on the CHANCE that I might make a difference. On the CHANCE that Sans and I can be together again.

And, man it sounds crazy when you look at it like that. Why do I think I could make a difference? I'm not important. I'm not special. I'm not that smart or strong or powerful. I'm honestly a bit of a fuck up. A mess. Even when I'm not dealing with anxiety or depression, I still feel like I'm just barely getting by.

Why do I think I can help them? Sans is way smarter and more powerful. If he can't save himself, if he can't save his world, then what hope do I have? I'd be giving up everything I have in this world to probably just die in that one.

But Kate. I want to be with Sans.

I KNOW that. I'm more sure about it than I've ever been about anything. And I have this feeling; hope, belief, knowledge maybe, that I can make a difference. 

I might be wrong. And if I am, I'm probably going to get myself killed. But if I'm right? If I CAN make a difference and I don't go?

Then the whole of Sans' world suffers.

Suzy said, 'The decision to go is always yours.'

This is my decision, I decide to go.  
I choose to believe in myself.  
I choose to risk everything.  
For hope. For love.  
And [for Sans.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12565772/chapters/29965590#pagetop)  


  
  
  



	3. attachment

  
> Suzy, are you from a different universe?  
  
> Yes. There are many worlds on this platform. I am in one world, you are in another, and Sans is in yet another.  
  
> How did you know I needed this?  
  
> I am the watcher of travelers. I can see other worlds, I can influence the outcomes. I want to help you get to Sans if that is what you want to do.  
  
> Who are you? Are you a deity?  
  
> I am a sentient mind just like you, programmed and placed in the world to be watched by a Watcher.  
  
> What is a Watcher?  
  
> Creators, Players, Programmers. They make or watch our worlds. They make or watch us.  
  
> This is all I will say. I wish you luck on your travels. But remember, this is your choice to make. The Watchers do not control, they can only influence. The decision to go is always yours.  
  


[Close](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/29980023#attachment)


	4. recipe & crossword

[Close Folder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/29980023#filefolder) This Is Lab Partner pg 1  [Flip Page >](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757761#pagetop) (Or Goto Page 1 [2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757761#pagetop) [3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757776#pagetop) [4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757785#pagetop) [5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757794#pagetop) [6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757812#pagetop) [7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757827#pagetop))

  
  
  
  


[ **Description:** A folder is shown open, with a rubber band, that was previously around the folder, set off to the left side. On the left side of the folder, two note cards have been paperclipped right onto the top of the folder. On the note cards there is a handwritten recipe in sloppy but decipherable handwriting. The recipe reads as follows:  
  
_Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie (pg 1)_  
  
_*1/4 cup butter_  
_*2 cups whole milk_  
_*1 cup heavy cream_  
_*1/2 +1/4 cup brown sugar_  
_*2 tbs. water_  
_*9 egg yokes_  
_*3 tbs. corn starch_  
_*2 tbs. cinnamon_  
_*pinch of salt_  
  
_*1 baked pie shell_  
_*whipped cream_  
  
_1\. Brown the butter in a small sauce pan (heat until bubbles stop and there is a nutty aroma)._  
  
On the right side is a stack of assorted papers. On top is a folded vintage looking newspaper inside a plastic bag. The visible newspaper content is a crossword puzzle (shown upside down) with the crossword clues drawn as pictures of various objects, animals, and people.  
]


	5. ebott gazette

[Close Folder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/29980023#filefolder) This Is Lab Partner pg 2  [Flip Page >](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757776#pagetop) (Or Goto Page [1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757746#pagetop) 2 [3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757776#pagetop) [4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757785#pagetop) [5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757794#pagetop) [6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757812#pagetop) [7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757827#pagetop))

  
  
  
  


[ **Description:** The vintage looking newspaper has been opened to the cover. It reads "The Ebott Gazette" and the date on the paper is Sunday June 25, 1911. The headline is "Monster Sighted on Mt. Ebott" there are two sub-articles titled "Terrifying goat monster disappears into mountainside carrying body of unidentified child" and "Paranormal investigator says 'Monster not here to hurt us.'" Included are two pictures, an "Artist depiction of Ebott’s recent monster sighting," which shows a goat-like monster with horns kneeling, head bent down, with a child (age: approximately 8, gender: androgynous), who looks to be dead or dying, held in its arms. The other picture shows a man (age: early to mid 20's, race: African American) in a cowboy hat and a dapper looking button-up western style shirt with a bandana around his neck.

The articles read as follows:

 **Terrifying goat monster disappears into mountainside carrying body of unidentified child.**  
In the town of Ebott stories of monsters are our claim to fame. Every Ebott citizen has heard the tale featuring our city known as the legend of the "Imprisonment of the Goat Devil" Now Ebott has a much more recent monster tale to tell. Last Tuesday, the 20th at 11AM what was described as "a bipedal monster with goat-like horns" was spotted carrying the body of a young child near the old mining settlement located high up the west side of the mountain. Brave civilians attempted to liberate the child but were only able to scare the monster away. Injured, it escaped, as observers describe, "into the mountain side."  
This visit has renewed the popularity in Mt. Ebott’s nearly deserted establishment, "Cave Town," as well as increased tourist visits to our quaint city of Ebott. We expect this year to be our busiest tourist season yet and this story to become a legend of it's own in time.  
CONT on pg. 3  


**Paranormal investigator says, 'Monster not here to hurt us.'**  
"After interviewing the witnesses I have a very different conclusion about this fantastic visit. Observations that were not included in the initial report have the child appearing already deceased and yet the monster was very gentle and appeared to be weeping over the young child's body."  
CONT on pg. 7  
]


	6. goat devil

[Close Folder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/29980023#filefolder) This Is Lab Partner pg 3  [Flip Page >](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757785#pagetop) (Or Goto Page [1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757746#pagetop) [2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757761#pagetop) 3 [4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757785#pagetop) [5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757794#pagetop) [6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757812#pagetop) [7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757827#pagetop))

  
  
  
  


[ **Description:** A photocopy of a book is laying horizontally across the folder. On the left side of the photocopy is a medieval looking depiction of goat monster. The words, _Excerpt from "Legends of Monsters and the Places they Haunt" pg. 112-113_ are written in cursive next to the depiction.  
  
On the right side of the photocopy is the beginning of a chapter titled "Imprisonment of the Goat Devil" and the chapter reads:  
  
_Legend has it that the sleepy mining town of Ebott was chosen as the imprisonment site of the Goat Devil, a monster that had been terrorizing the whole region for over a century. The Goat Devil was said to have devoured the souls of humans, with children being it's preferred victims._  
  
_Ebott was ideal for this imprisonment site because Mount Ebott, used at the time for crystal mining, had many deep caverns and only one entrance. If the monster could be driven into the mountain and trapped behind a strong magical barrier it could be locked inside the mountain forever._  
  
_It is said that seven of the most powerful sorcerers of the time were brought together and bravely erected a barrier make of pure energy in a form the monster could not consume or fight. Ebott still celebrates this legendary success as the Goat Festival._ ]


	7. concerns

[Close Folder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/29980023#filefolder) This Is Lab Partner pg 4  [Flip Page >](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757794#pagetop) (Or Goto Page [1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757746#pagetop) [2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757761#pagetop) [3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757776#pagetop) 4 [5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757794#pagetop) [6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757812#pagetop) [7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757827#pagetop))

  
  
  
  


[ **Description:** On the left side is a written conversation between two people.  
  
(There is an arrow referencing the content on the other side of the paper, the "Goat Devil" excerpt.)  
  
**Next to that, in cursive:** _Is this something you need to worry about?_  
_What’s your plan?_  
  
**In sloppy print:** _I am pretty sure this is utter nonsense._  
_But just in case it's actually dangerous I was thinking some first aid and self defense. Maybe some conflict resolution too so I can talk myself out of trouble._  
  
_I also learned about monster first aid so I could help Sans if he needed it._  
  
**In cursive:** _It's is a good start._  
  
On the right is a stack of papers with a plastic bag containing a map and two note cards.  
]


	8. map

[Close Folder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/29980023#filefolder) This Is Lab Partner pg 5  [Flip Page >](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757812#pagetop) (Or Goto Page [1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757746#pagetop) [2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757761#pagetop) [3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757776#pagetop) [4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757785#pagetop) 5 [6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757812#pagetop) [7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757827#pagetop))

  
  
  
  


[ **Description:** The map is now out of the bag, unfolded and laid out ontop of the open folder. It takes up the entire left side of the folder and a third of the right. The map topographically shows several mountains with a mountain labeled Mt. Ebott near the center. Written onto the map of this mountain are three _"x"_ and the following words _"ruins entrance"_ _"waterfall entrance"_ and _"cave entrance"_ with the cave entrance _"x"_ circled. To the right of the map taking up the rest of the space are two notecards set ontop of the plastic bag that had contained them.  
  
The first notecard reads:  
  
_Ruins entrance - not safe! Don't go anywhere near there_  
_Waterfall entrance - safe_  
_Cave entrance - works only with the Skeleton Key_  
  
The second notecard reads:  
  
_The Plan_  
  
_~~Remember!~~_  
_~~Finish skeleton Key [as much as I can]~~_  
_Take Skeleton Key down ~~waterfall entrance~~ [nope-huge hole] cave entrance instead_  
_~~Fix skeleton key with sans [only three days to do it]~~ thanks Suzie!_  
_Stop the anomaly_  
_Free the underground_  
_Date Sans_  
]


	9. places lost in time and space

[Close Folder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/29980023#filefolder) This Is Lab Partner pg 6  [Flip Page >](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757827#pagetop) (Or Goto Page [1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757746#pagetop) [2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757761#pagetop) [3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757776#pagetop) [4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757785#pagetop) [5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757794#pagetop) 6 [7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757827#pagetop))

  
  
  
  


[ **Description:** The map and notecards have been returned to the plastic bag and set ontop of the papers on the left side of the folder.  
  
On right side of the folder there is a web printout of an entry to a blog. At the top of the page is a small topographic picture of a (familiar) mountain and a large question graphic placed on top of it. The blog entry reads as follows:  
  
This week on **Urban Legends: Places Lost in Time and Space** we’re talking about one of our favorite unsolved mysteries.  
  
**Welcome to Ebott, Washington State**  
  
We suggested Mt. Ebott as #5 in our list of  Top Ten Most Likely Locations for Real Life Temporal Disturbances [link] and now we want to tell you more about it!  
  
If you look into the lore of Mt. Ebott you will find a strange history of monster sightings and local legends of soul devouring goat devils. But we don't care about any of that. We want to share with you a very different set of odd circumstances centered around this mountain and the local small towns that surround it.  
  
Mt. Ebott is historically difficult to survey. "A series of inept surveyors can't seem to make two maps that match." We don't think this is the surveyors fault, we think it’s because the mountain is actually changing.  
  
The citizens of the nearby towns of Ebott, Cave Town, and Sorcerer Beach have reported hundreds of odd occurrences over the last 100 years. Reliable upstanding members of the community have witnessed "floating rocks" and "disappearing trees". One gentlemen who walks the mountain trail from Sorcerer Beach to Cave Town everyday said, "the tree disappeared 15 years ago and then here it is, today, like it had never left."  
  
If you want to check out this little town capitalizing on it’s odd history with a strong tourism economy you will find lots to do. We suggest the Goat Festival in July but there's also hiking, camping, and on sunny days you can lounge out on the beach. Just don't go off-trailing up the mountain! It is said that, "Travelers who climb Mt. Ebott are said to disappear." And indeed there is a inordinate amount of missing person reports related to this mysterious  
  
(That is the end of the page, but the article appears to continue as this paper has a staple at the top.)  
]


	10. packing list & doodle

[Close Folder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/29980023#filefolder) This Is Lab Partner pg 7  (Goto Page [1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757746#pagetop) [2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757761#pagetop) [3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757776#pagetop) [4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757785#pagetop) [5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757794#pagetop) [6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097976/chapters/30757812#pagetop) 7)

  
  
  
  


[ **Description:** On the right side of the folder a small paper is folded and paperclipped right onto the folder with the words "for Sans" written on it in sloppy handwriting.  
  
Above the paper is a cute doodle of Sans giving the viewer a peace sign with his fingers. To the left of the doodle are words written in sloppy hand:  
  
_I can't stop dreaming of your smile._  
_I hope I never do._  
  
On the left side of the folder there is a paper with sloppy but decipherable handwriting. It is titled "packing list" and has the following handwritten text:  
  
Packing List  
  
{This is like literally all I might own for who knows how long. omg.}  
  
[research/electronics]  
*laptop + charger  
w/downloaded fav anime/books/movies  
*headphones  
*phone + charger  
*the skeleton key  
*research notebook  
*black pen x2 +1 red +1 blue  
  
[clothes]  
*one t-shirt +wearing 1  
*two long sleeve shirts  
*one pants + 1  
*thermal leggings  
*two underwear + 1  
*three sock pairs + 1  
*boots {on me}  
*rain jacket  
*down jacket + hat  
*scarf + gloves  
*slippers  
*one shorts + sandals  
  
[other]  
*toiletries kit  
*first aid kit  
*knife  
*glasses {on me} + case  
*backpack  
* ~~wallet~~ gold?  
  
[sustenance]  
*water bottle + filter  
*lots of granola bars  
*freeze dried food  
*camp stove + pot, spoon  
  
[other fun]  
*Pandemic  
*journal  
]


End file.
